Do You Know?
by cupcake96
Summary: Edward's the jock.Bella's the quiet shy girl.Forks High is starting a Glee club when Edward finds out he figures it would boost his popularity.Bella LOVES to sing and dance and she tired of being the quiet one. Will love blossom or will the hate continue?
1. First Day

**Hayy Guys! Okay so this is a combination of Glee and Twilight I just got struck of the idea maybe because I was watching Glee reruns... hmmm... ANYWAYS so here you go... the first chapter of Do You Know?**

Chapter 1- First Day

**BPOV**

Today is the first day back at Forks High School- Home of the Spartans. My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella to the very few friends I have. If you saw me you would most likely describe/classify me as the school nerd. The Goody Good. The Never-Has-A-Boyfriend-Because-She's-So-Shy-And-Doesn't-Talk Girl. The only thing I do that isn't very quiet is that I sing. And dance, but I don't let anybody see. The only people who have seen this is my two closest friends- Alice and Angela.

Alice is what you would say Popular. She is sister to the most popular guy in school. He's the star quarter-back, he's smart, and he's definitly the most beautiful person you would ever meet. Edward Cullen. She and I have been friends since pre-school. Edward and I used to be friends before we went into 6th grade. When we graduated from elementary school we didn't talk. Ever again. He would sometimes throw me that all so famous Cullen Grin. You know. The crooked one that made your knees tremble at the sight of it if he's eyes didn't do the damage before. They were the greenest green like emeralds. You can say that I had/have a crush on Edward. The bad thing is he knows it and so does everyone else.

Angela is the basically the same as me. She and I love reading and poetry. That was why I was so connected with songs and singing. It was poetry but in a different form. It was a way to express yourself. She is only like me in the cense that we both HATE shopping. Unlike Alice. She can shop for nine hours STRAIGHT without going into a single book or music store. It was MADNESS! I can handle two or three hours. Sure, but NINE!

And speak of the devil. Right when I walk in the fornt doors Alice runs over with the biggest grin I've ever seen her with. And that's saying something because whenever she sees that Jasper Hale guy she gets this groofy grin and starts walking towards him. She holds up a bright pink flyer.

"Alice, if you want me to read it you have to get it off my face."

"BELLA! You have to read this!" Okay, somethings up. She usually isn't this hyper. Did she have coffee today? Oh no. Why did she do it? She knows she gets all hyper and crazy. I grap the flyer from her. Forks is starting a Glee club. But what does this have to do with me?

"Alice, what does Forks starting a Glee club have anything to do with me?"

"I swear Bella for someone so smart you sure are dumb," well gee thanks for the compliment, "You have to try out of course! You'd be perfect for it! You can sing and dance really well and this can be the chance for you to get out and show everyone your true self!"

I just looked at her. She's crazy. She must of had a expresso or a latte or something coffee realted this morning. "Did you have coffee today? Because your sounding completely crazy right now." She pouted. Great. She knows I can never resist that darn pout. It was as bad the that stupid Crooked Cocky Grin. When she uses this face she gets whatever she wants and she knows it to that's the only reason she even uses it. And because she looks soo adorable while doing it. Her words not mine.

"Fine Alice! Go sign me up for freakin' Glee club. But tell NO ONE about this. I mean it Alice, no one, not even Jasper." I looked straight in the eye so she knows I'm not playing about it.

"Fine. But, I'm happy your trying Bella. You'll be soo good I can already see it." She started off saying it angerly but towards the end she was her all preppy self. I walked over to meet Angela by our lockers while Alice dance, and yes I mean danced, to tell Mr. Mason that I'll be trying out. Angela saw my expression and laughed. All she said was, "Alice?" I nodded. When I turned to open my locker I glanced at Edward he was talking to Mike Newton, another football player wide receiver I think, probably about the upcoming season. He looked up and caught me staring. Of course me being Bella I blushed. That was my family trait. The Swan Blush. Edward used to always pick on me about it. Once he even called it adorable which made me only blush harder. I looked back at my locker and heard him chuckle but he covered it up as a cough.

Tomorrow I would try out for Glee club. I wonder who else was trying out. I hope not a lot so I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of everyone but at the same time I hoped a lot of people tried out so I wouldn't be the only one. I wonder if Edward will try out...


	2. One Less Lonely Girl

**Alrighty... So I had a lot of e-mails saying people added me and my stories to their favorites and alerts and let me just say THANK YOU! :) Ya'll made my day. I will try to update as much as I can and as soon as I can! But here you are... The Second chapter of Do You Know?**

Chapter 2- One Less Lonely Girl

**BPOV**

Today is the day. The day, I Isabella (but I prefer Bella) Swan will try out for the Glee club and to make it even better I have to do it infront of everyone else who is trying out. Luckily for me there is more trying out. Rumor has Edward's going to be there. I'm nervous as heck right now! What if I mess up? What if I'm not good enough? What if everyone laughs at me? Calm down Bella! Nothing is going to go wrong. I hope...

**EPOV****(finally!)**

Bella... Bella Bella Bella. What am I going to do about her? People are saying that she is trying out for Glee club. I didn't even know she sung.

"ALICE!"

"Yes dearest brother of mine?"

"Why didn't you tell me Bella sung?"

"Well... Now that I think about it you didn't ask." She just looked at me but I didn't have to look at her to know she was annoyed. You did not want to get on Alice's bad side. Ever. I should know. *shudder*

"But still. Bella's my friend I should have known."

"No, Edward. Bella WAS your friend. You LEFT her. FOR TANYA! Let just say EWW!"

That's something that never gets old with Alice. She spoke her mind even if you didn't want her to. Tanya is my girlfriend. She's VEERY HOT! She's also co-captain of the cheerleaders (Rosalie aka Emmett's girlfriend is captain). Bella though is beautiful. I didn't think I actually left her for Tanya. I just spent a lot of time with Tanya and not a lot of time with Bella. I try to talk to her in school but Tanya is always there to stop me. Is Tanya jealous? Wow. She is. Well, I know just how to talk to Bella now. I'll try out for Glee club. Tanya would never try out for it. She can sing but, she wouldn't want to ruin her reputation. Whatever. Maybe now I can start being friends with Bella again. Oh man! I better start practicing!

**BPOV (AGAIN)**

Nothing new happened today at school. Except there is a new kid. He's name is Jacob Black. He is really sweet and is REALLY hot! He's very tall, has tan skin, and brown eyes like me but he's are a lot darker and a whole lot sexier. Oh my gosh did I really just think that about someone I just met? Way to go Bella. Hopefully you didn't say that out loud. That would be very awkward. He is very easy to talk to. I told about me trying out for Glee. He said he already knew because it's already all over school.

As I walk into the room there is a few other people here already sitting around talking to each other. Just as I sit down Edward walks into the room and everyone goes quiet.

"CUPCAKES!" yells a girl I know as Lily. everyone looks at her weirdly. "What? The silence was creeping me out!" And with that being said everyone bursts out laughing. Even Edward is laughing. He comes and sits down next to me and silence (AGAIN!) but I'm sure everyone can hear my heart beating this time.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Everyone turns at Lily again. I have a feeling this class will never get any silence with this girl around.

"What?" everyone yells back.

"Now I want a cupcake." She says it with a serious face that sends everyone into another round of laughter. While we were all laughing the teacher slipped in.

"Well. I'm glad to hear that we are all getting a long. We will first start of with scales and then move on to the actual auditions. If everyone will please stand on the risers. Boys on the right and girls on the left." Everyone started moving at else. I just scooted to the middle and in the back. When everyone was in their place I realized that Edward and I were standing right next to each other. Weird.

"Do. Ra. Mi. Fa. So. La. Te. Do. . La. So. Fa. Mi. Ra. Do." Everyone sung. I was surprised. We all sounded really good together. Not one of us was out of key. Everyone was quiet while the teacher wrote down notes. Not even Lily said a word.

"Alright we will go in alphabetical order. First up is Mr. Cullen." Edward walked down and stood in front of us while we sat down. The music started playing and I instantly recognized the song. One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber. I didn't know Edward listened to him. hmm... and then he started singing. Oh. My. Gosh!

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl.  
One less lonely girl.  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl.  
__One less lonely girl._

_ How many I told you's  
And start over's and shoulders  
Have you cried on before  
How promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take 'em back tell me that  
How many either ors  
But no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl _

_Oh Oh.  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you  
No No  
__Don't need all those pretty faces  
__Like I need you  
__And when you're mine in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside of you're world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
_

_Christmas wasn't marry, 14th of Feburary  
Not one of 'em spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs are you taping back  
Tell me that you didn't see an open door  
But no more  
If you let me inside of you're world  
There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Oh Oh.  
__I saw so many pretty faces  
__Before I saw you, you  
__Now all I see is you  
__I'm coming for you  
_

_No No  
__Don't need all those pretty faces  
__Like I need you  
__And when you're mine in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside of you're world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I can fix up you're broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall (fall in love)  
With me  
My heart is locked and nowhere I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world  
With one less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl_

___One less lonely girl  
one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside of you're world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
_

_____There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside of you're world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
On;y you shawty _

I didn't know he could sing like that! The funny thing is he looked at me while he sung. What does that mean?...


End file.
